


God is Dead

by Eli0t



Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [1]
Category: Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Allergies, Circle Stories, M/M, Tellytubbies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t
Summary: Prompt: At first, I thought it was only the dog making noise, but it was…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s)
Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650388
Kudos: 2
Collections: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories





	God is Dead

At first, I thought it was only the dog making noise, but it was… Actually my mother, barking at my father to get out of the house. she hit him with a metal spoon cause she a bi*ch. 

This wasn't the first time this had happened... my father never said anything back during their fights. He left the house, fuming. Yelling at the actual dog on the way out. The dog whimpered on the floor. she yelled her face off into the wind. The dog wasn't even ours. But I still fell on my knees to cuddle him. 

It was no wonder I got a rash. After finding out I was allergic to dogs, I was put in the orphanage because I broke out in rashes after being with my mother. The mother was actually the headmaster of a local orphanage. At the oprhanage, I was beaten by cats.  
and i screamed, terrifying all the caretakers. The doctor had never been able to figure out if the rashes were the result of a dog allergy or stress induced. Turns out they were both... and the rashes never went away at the orphanage. 

The family which adopted me turned out to be furries, and I was once again put into the orphanage. 

I escaped the orphanage at age 13 when I found out that all the caretakers were nuns who wanted to evade taxe. I became gay. My boyfriend's name was Paul. 

I've always resented her for it... But now, I'm just sad that I'll always have to take medication to play with Bluebell. 

i escaped the orphanage with my boyfriend, who was perfect except for one thing.... he believed in horoscopes & He was a furry. And his horoscopes said we couldn’t be together. he broke up with me. So i burned his face off with a frying pan. and i decided ther i wouldn’t cry for him anymore. 

my father admitted when i was 6 y/o that he believed his soulmate was barney. 

I decided to set out and live in the wilderness, hopefully I'd be able to find Hogwarts and then be with my one true love, Draco Malfoy. I entered the forest and found a blonde guy in robes. we kissed for the first time in front of his father. His father clapped. 

In the forest, I encountered the tellytubbies. "Unfortunately, obstacles still crossed our paths... Why is society so cruel to freedom?! Sometimes, I want to scream and destroy... Stuff."

When draco and I shagged for the first time I was suprised to find out he wanted to be the bottom. draco saw me facing a bear and i reaches out to skin him but he pushed me into the water next to us. and i coughed up rainbows and blood. The rainbows were fed to the unicorns who gave me a ride to disneyland. 

after an hour a police officer told me i was high. God is dead, and Draco and I killed him.


End file.
